Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Acompaña a Seth&Emmett en sus divertidas aventuras...molestemos a los Cullens...¿un ornitorrinco?Rose¿ofende a Bob Esponja?¿Los padrinos magicos?Emmett¿ve los Rugrats?¿Seth calienta a Jazz?¿Uñas con colaloca?¿Luna?¿Y esa?¿Se casa con Seth?Ven&Diviertete!
1. Molestando a Jasper

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Molestando a Jasper_

_Seth's POV:_

Hoy era un día feliz, feliz, feliz. Sonreí. Hoy visitaría a Bella, Edward y a los demás Cullens. Camine hasta encontrarme con la puerta de su casa. Y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta la pequeña Nessie salió a recibirme, me dio un gran, gran abrazo y yo gustoso se lo correspondí.

-Hola, Seth, que bueno que nos vienes a ver, que gusto que gusto –dijo Nessie, seguro y había estado saltando por la casa todo el día, estaba muy hiperactiva quién sabe por qué.

-Hola, Nessie –dije de un modo divertido, me metí a la casa y vi algo que llamo mi atención.

-¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiií!!!!! –grite brincando hacía el sofá, Emmett estaba mirando nada más y nada menos que-: ¡¡¡¡¡Los Rugrats!!!!

-Seth –me regaño, Emmett, dándome un coscorrón-. No hagas ruido –lloriqueó, volteó a ver la televisión-, o genial -me miro triste-. No escuche el plan que Tommy les dijo y todo por tu culpa ¡Seth! –me regaño, hice un pucherito, pero eso no funciono- ¡Rose!

Su candente esposa bajo volando por las escaleras, para ponerse al lado de Emmy.

-¿Qué paso, cariño? –pregunto dulcemente, abrazándolo.

-P… por culpa de… de Seth… no… no…he podi… dido… escucha… ar… el pla… an… de… de… Tommy –estaba falsamente sollozando.

-¡Seth! –Rose me miro como si me fuera a matar.

-Espera, espera, espera –le dije, subiendo mis manos, la chica me miro como si me fuera a matar, por haber molestado a su esposo-. Deja que termine ver los Rugrats y luego hablamos, Rose. Ya después de eso me puedes matar –le hice un ademán con la mano.

Luego todo se volvió distante. ¡Estaba viendo los Rugrats! Díganme… ¿hay algo más mágico que eso? No, ni ver Phineas y Ferb se comparaba con ver los Rugrats, es que simplemente eran los mejores.

-¡Sí! –chillé-, mira Reptar esta bien –le dije a Emmett, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

-¡Wi! ¡Lo lograron! ¡Rescataron a Reptar! –dijo Emmett, saltando del sillón y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Bailemos! –dije, me pare junto a Emmett y nos pusimos a mover nuestras dos manos de lado a lado, en un ritmo que nadie tenía, porque era únicamente sexy, igual que nosotros.

-¡Oh, yeah! ¡Oh, yeah! –cantábamos una y otra vez.

Escuchamos unas risitas y paramos de bailar. Me puse un poco enojado por las risitas ¿quién se podía reír de un baile de victoria por Reptar? ¡Sólo un loco!

-¿Seth? –dijo Bella entre risas. La salude con la mano.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto Alice cayéndose de la risa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Emmett histérico- ¿Qué acaso dos hombres no pueden ver los Rugrats tranquilamente y luego ponerse a bailar porque Reptar esta a salvo? –su voz sono enojada y a la vez indignada.

-¡Si! –los regañe –debería darles vergüenza.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Esme.

-No dejarnos bailar por Reptar –lloriqueó Emmett, haciendo una rabieta de niño de dos años.

-Emmett –lo regaño Rose.

-No, no, no, no, Rose –dijo, Emmy-. Yo soy un niño grande –se quejo, moviendo sus manos hacía abajo, y con un pucherito-, y los Rugrats son total y completamente maduros.

Sus lágrimas falsas me conmovieron, aún cuando eran falsas, parecían total y completamente reales. Casi lloro.

-De verdad –me queje- no puedo creer que ustedes no los vean –lleve mis manos a la cabeza con frustración- digo ¡Son mejores que Phineas y Ferb! –grite.

-Sí, aunque me cae bien Perry, es genial –dijo Emmett.

-¡¡¡¡Siiiiií!!!! –grite, dando saltitos-. Perry le da toda la esencia al programa.

-Sí –chilló, Emmett- ¿sabes, Seth? –paso su gran brazo por mis hombros- deberíamos conseguir un ornitorrinco y enseñarles trucos, quizá podríamos ponerle coquitos y una falda de hawaiana, como a Perry.

Oh, Dios. Emmett si que tiene visión artística.

-Sí, Emmett –dije, con los ojos brillando de la emoción-, vamos a la tienda de mascotas a conseguir uno.

-¿Comprar? –grito Alice, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-Sólo Seth y yo –se quejo Emmett-. Nuestras compras sólo son para hombres maduros.

Saco el pecho y yo lo imite pero luego…

-_Ahora empieza… catdog_ –mis ojos se iluminaron.

Mire a Emmett, que estaba igual que yo, sus ojos estaban prendidos como dos faros.

-Cat-dog –gritamos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos íbamos agachando poco a poco. Luego, los dos saltamos como un resorte. Y nos lanzamos sobre el sillón.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –decía y decía yo-. Te confieso, Emmett, que no he visto catdog en mucho tiempo –le dije.

Él me miro con una cara de sorpresa, con la boca bien abierta y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! –dije, limpiándome lágrimas falsas.

-Ay, Seth, de verdad lo siento –puso su brazo en mi hombro.

-No te preocupes –mi voz sonaba agudísima, por la tristeza-, soy fuerte.

Me lancé a llorar con mis manos tapándome los ojos.

-Ya, ya, Seth –decía y decía, Emmett. ¡Shh, hermano! ¿qué no oíste? ¡Soy fuerte!- te confieso que yo no he visto Bob Esponja en un largo tiempo.

Mi cara se alzo al instante. ¿Qué? ¡Eso si era grave!

-Eso si que no te lo puedo creer, Emmett –lo apunte acusándolo con un tembloroso dedo.

-Te-lo-juro –me dijo, como si fuera un chiste de vieja tamalera-. Es que Rose me tenía castigado.

Mire a Rosalie, en ese momento tuve el impulso de lanzarme sobre ella.

-¿Qué? –pregunto distraída.

-¡¿Cómo no vas a dejar a Emmett ver Bob Esponja?! –la acuse.

-Es que él… él… -dijo, con un tono raro.

-¿Él qué, Rose? –pregunte, chillando-,¡él sólo quería ver Bob Esponja! ¿eso es tan malo?

-Sí –grito, a la defensiva-. Luego se la pasa cantando.

-Ey, ey, ey –salio en defensa Emmett, defendiendo a Emmett…- cantar "Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja, él es Bob Esponja, jajaja" no es un delito, deberías disfrutarlo, amor. Tienes un esposo cantante.

-Pues no, Em –grito-, es frustrante.

Entonces, me congele ¿Bob Esponja? ¿frustrante? No lo podía creer. Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, nublándome la vista.

-Pues yo amo a Bob Esponja, Rose –grite, intentando secarme las lágrimas, pero fluían y fluían… ay ¿de dónde salen tantas?

Salí corriendo de la casa, hacía el bosque llorando.

-Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja –grité-, no es frustrante, no lo es, no lo es.

Me senté en el piso, abrazándome las rodillas, me mecí de adelante a atrás.

-No estoy loco, no lo estoy –me dije una y otra vez-. Bob Esponja es casi la mejor.

-Bien dicho, hermano –grito Emmett, venía corriendo hacía mí.

-¡¡¡¡Emmett!!!! –me puse de pie en un salto y me lancé a él.

-Ya, ya, Seth –dijo, dándome palmaditas ligeras en la cabeza-. Rose se siente mal.

-Seguro y no.

-Sí, de verdad.

-No, ella insulto a Bob Esponja, Emmett ¡A Bob Esponja! ¿Y luego qué? ¡¿Va a insultar a Los padrinos mágicos?! –mi voz estaba altísima.

-No, no digas eso –Emmett me soltó y puso las manos en su cabeza- shu, pensamientos feos, shu.

-¿Sabes que nos animaría? – (Cejas).

-¿Qué?

-Un ornitorrinco, llamado ¡¡¡¡Perry!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiií!!!!! Vamos. ¡¡Vamos!!

Corrimos hacía su Jeep, cuando nos montamos nos dimos cuenta de algo.

-¡Alice esta aquí! –grito la pequeña, lanzándose a mis brazos, y aterrizando en mi regazo.

-¡¡Auch!! –su peso era mucho.

-Ah, por cierto. Jazz igual esta aquí –agarro la camisa de su marido y lo acerco para que todos lo viéramos.

-Aleja a esa cosa de mi casa.

-Esa cosa es Jasper, Emmett –¡¡¡uhh!!! ¿huele a quemado? Ah, no, sólo es Alice. No importa….

-Cosa, Jasper ¿hay diferencia?

-Bien dicho, hermano –las chocamos y luego escuchamos un carraspeo.

-¿Y ahora que quieres, Jasper? – (gotita estilo anime)

-Que Seth me devuelva a mi mujer –uh, el igual huele a quemado.

-Pues tómala, nadie te lo impide.

-¡No tocare por ahí! Capas y toco algo feo –se estremeció.

-Ay, ya quisieras. Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte –(cejas… otra vez)

-Uy, si, no sabes… me da una tentación –se lamió los labios.

-Yo sabía que te estaba tentando –le guiñe el ojo-, pero ¡por Dios Jasper! Esta tu esposa delante. Esperen… ¿huele a quemado?

-No, sólo es Alice.

-Ah, bueno, gracias por decirme, Em.

-Idiotas –mascullo Alice.

-Ey, ey, ey. A mi nadie me dice idiota… excepto mi hermana…. Mi mamá… Jacob… Sam…

-¿Y todo el mundo? –uh, te estas ganando el cielo Jasper

-No, Jasper –(gotita anime)- mi ni Bella, ni Edward, ni Nessie, ni Esme, ni Carlisle me ha dicho idiota ¡Ni mi querido Emmett!

-Ah, yo sabía que tú me amabas, Seth.

-Claro, Em. Tú eres el mejor ¿cómo no amarte?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú no te quedas corto, chico.

-Ay, no sigas que vas a hacer que me ponga como Bella tomatito.

-Perdón, perdón.

-EY QUERIDOS CHICOS ¿Y MI ESPOSA?

-Pues ahí –señale a Alice aún en mi regazo, ay, cada vez se sentía más fuerte ese olor y mis piernas se sentían más tibias de lo normal.

-Dámela (¬¬'')

-¡¡Hasta crees!! Me va aplastar si la cargo.

-¡EY ESTOY BIEN CHIQUITA Y SOY UN PALO! YA QUISIERAS QUE YO PESARA.

-No, la verdad quisiera que no pesaras, mi querida Alice.

-¡Ay, ya! La agarrare yo mismo –grito Jasper. Pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Alice y la cargó, llevándosela a la parte trasera.

-¿Tan difícil era eso, hermano? –grito Emmett.

-Sí, es que estaba tentado…y no quería tentarse más –le sonreí a Emmett. Él rió mandíbula abierta.

-¡Te cago Jasper!

-No me cago Emmett –uh, ¿por qué tienen que tirar humo? Creo que ahora parecería que me he fumado 15 cajetillas…

-Ay, ¿saben que? Cagate Jasper, ya intoxicaste mis pulmones –()

-Ya, ya, Seth. Ahorita lo golpeo.

-No, no, la actitud violenta le puede hacer mal a nuestro ornitorrinco… ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Uh, uh, ay que ponerle… ¡¡¡Orni!!!

-Emmett, eres un genio!!!!

-Ay, gracias. Me haces sonrojar.

-¡Wow! ¿Te sonrojas? No manches, ¡yo quiero ver eso!

-No, ¡eso sólo lo ve Rose!

-No, no ¡eso!

-Entonces ¿qué?

-Quiero ver como te sonrojas –le di un coscorrón, creo que me dolió más a mí, literalmente.

-Ah, puej, luego, luego…

-Ah, ta' weno' puej

* * *

Hola! Bueno, las aventuras de Emmett&Seth vinieron a ustedes gracias a aleexx... jeje, fue un impulso escribirlo la verdad :D es que estoy muy aburrida y no hay mucho que hacer a las 2:12 de la madrugada ¬¬'' y bueno, espero que lo gocen, jaja, le pedí a mi hermana una caricatura x] y le hable por el messenger y estabamos divididas sólo por una pared :] ayyy, la flojera es poderosa xD jeje bueno, me voy ;) ayy me dejaan sus reviews po' favo' hagandolo por Seth y Emmett, para que hagan travesuras (cejas) (travesuras no pervertidas! xB) jejej Adiós ;)

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	2. De compras:D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Tirun, tiruntun, tirun, tiruntun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_De compras_

(Tin, tiin, tun, tintun)

_Emmett's POV:_

Íbamos al centro comercial ¡Wuju! El centro comercial, lala, lala, laaaa… que divertido… ¡compraríamos un ornitorrinco! ¡Orni! Espero que sea azuladito y con su piquito amarillento ¡Wi! Eso sería tan divertido.

-Seth, ¿tú crees que nuestro ornitorrinco haga como Perry? –mi voz sonó esperanzada.

-¡¡¡Siiií!!! –chilló ¡Wii! Yo quiero un ornitorrinco, yo quiero, yo quiero…

-Emmett, apúrate, apúrate –grito Alice, como si fuera un bebé.

-Vaya, Alice, eres tan inmadura –la voz de Seth sonó desesperada.

-Bien dicho, hermano mío –las chocamos.

-¡¡¡Wiiii!!! –chillo Alice-, mira Jazz, mira, ¡¡¡¡miraaaaaaaa!!!! –su dedo temblaba mucho.

-¡¡Alice!! Mi oído –se quejo Seth-. Emmett –su voz temblaba-. ¡¡¡mírala, míralaa!!!

Volteé a ver a Alice ¡Ahh! ¿por qué me hacía verla?

-¡¡No, no!! –grité-, ¡Seth! ¿Por qué? –ahh, ahh, hice falsamente como si estuviera llorando-, ¿por qué me haces verla?

-¿QUÉ TIENE QUE TE HAGA VERME? –grito Alice.

-Es que estas muy fea –(:S)

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡EH! ¡EH! –uh, ahora entiendo lo que sentía Seth hace rato, huele potentemente a humo…

-Pues…. Juuumm…. a mí, me pasa… que Seth y yo queremos comprar un ornitorrinco. Pero tu te colaste en mi auto –(¬¬'')- y ahora vamos al centro comercial -(^^,).

–Idiota, Emmett –(¬¬'') Alice me dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

-¡Seth! –(x3)- ¡mírala!

-No –(Y.Y)-, ¿qué no dijiste que esta muy fea?

-Cierto, cierto –le palme _delicadamente_ la espalda-, lo siento Seth.

-Fi, fi –(sorbiendo mocos)-, no te preocupes, Emmett, amigo –lo mire, él tenía una mirada triste, luego miro a Alice con más tristeza y luego me voltio a mirar a mí-, que sea fea no es tu culpa, hermano.

Reí histéricamente. Amaba a Seth, de verdad, él era mi nuevo hermanito menor.

-¡Jaspy! ¡Llegamos! Corre, corre, vamoos a comprar –salió corriendo, casi cargando a Jasper para que se apurara.

-Emmett… sabes lo que significa… -(cejas)

-¿Que Alice es una adicta a las compras y Jasper es muy fácil de manejar? (:D)

-No (¬¬'') pero eso igual –sonrío.

-¿Entonces que significa?

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón? –su voz sonaba confundida, le di un morrazo en la nuca.

-Seth ¿qué me ibas a decir? (¬¬')

-¿Iba a decir algo? ¡Wow! Que padre…

-Bueno, no importa –le saqué la lengua- Orni nos espera… -canturreé.

-¡Wuju! –salto-, ¡vamos, vamos! ¡apúrate! (x3)

Salimos corriendo del auto, le puse seguro y nos metimos al gran centro comercial.

-Seth, Seth…. Vamos es por aquí… -lo jale hacía enfrente.

-No, no, es por allá –señalo hacía arriba.

-Por acá –grite.

-Mira, mejor preguntémosle a esa niñita.

-Aja.

Nos acercamos a una niñita de cabello marrón y ondulado, sus ojos cafés oscuros y una piel crema. Sus mejillas rosadas y se veía como de trece años. Mas o menos como de la edad de Seth. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados, color negro y una blusa de tirantes, gris. En su muñeca había una pulsera que decía "_Luna_" y había una estrellita al lado.

-Ey, niña –llamo Seth.

Ella volteó y se empezó a reír como lunática.

-Hola, hola, tipos –decía, se reía y reía.

-Ey, no me digas tipo, me llamo Emmett –mi cara se formo orgullosa.

-Y yo Seth –hizo un arco con sus manos… como ¡Bob Esponja!

-Y yo Luna –dio un saltito al pronunciar su nombre.

-Vaya, vaya, y ¿qué haces Luna? –(Cejas) _Seth, eres un tonto…_

-Voy a comprar unos shorts para que mi hermano ya no ande en calzones por todo nuestro cuarto –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, cuando nos invitas a tu casa –ella se empezó a reír, tanto que se cayó.

-No creo que a mi hermana le guste eso –(:S) le dio un escalofrío.

-A mí sí –le dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Ay, ya vas a ver –la cara de Luna se volvió enojada.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! –ella se había lanzado sobre mí.

-Toma, toma, toma –me estaba dando pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, pues estaba sobre mi hombro, pateando y pateando.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna! –Seth la estaba intentando quitar, pero no podía.

-Déjame, déjame… (x3)

-Grrr… -vaya, esa niña si que no le gustaba para nada que bromearan por su hermana.

Por fin se bajo de mí y me dio una mirada asesina. Sí, hay que cuidarse de ella… (:S)

-Ya, ya, Lunita –Seth intento tranquilizarla.

-No, no (Y.Y) no, no.

-No llores, Luna –le pase la mano por la espalda.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!! –ella me mordió la muñeca-, Luna ¿qué te pasa?

-No sé (U.U)

-Luna, ¡deja de comer chocolate!

-Cállate, María.

-¿Y esa?

-Mi hermana –se encogió de hombros

-Ah (U.U) esta bien.

-Oye, Emmett. Si nosotros nos acercamos a Luna para saber dónde esta la tienda de mascotas –(Y.Y)

-Cierto, cierto –le di una palmada en el hombro a Seth.

-¿Quieren que los lleven? –pregunto con una vocecita de bebé.

-¿A dónde? –mi voz sonó confundida

-A la tienda de mascotas...

-¿Cómo sabías que íbamos ahí? –(O.o)

-Él –le dio un golpe en el brazo a Seth, pero fue uno amistoso-, lo dijo.

-Ahh… (Y.Y) yo pensé que eras una adivina…

-Lo soy, lo soy –canto, dando brinquitos alrededor de nosotros.

-¿Sabes Luna? –la abracé- me caes bien.

-Gracias, tipo, tú a mi igual –me dio un golpe en el abdomen,

-Ey, ¿y Orni? –Seth puso cara de borreguito degollado.

-Ahhhh… sí, es cierto ¡Orni, Orni! –empecé a dar saltitos, y subí a Luna a mi espalda, como si yo fuera un caballito.

-¡Wuju! Arre caballito ¡Arre! –daba saltitos sobre mi espalda.

-Ajua –grito Seth. Y salimos corriendo.

-Arriba, arriba –gritaba Luna-. ¡¡¡Correeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

-Yipi –y paramos todos.

-Seth –lo regaño Luna.

-Sí, ey ¿yipi? ¿qué es eso?

-Pues… yipi, yipi… creo… -(n.n)

-Ahhh… ok –Luna le guiño el ojo y él rió.

-Wuuu, sigue corriendo.

Seguí corriendo y pronto, con las indicaciones de Luna, llegamos a la tienda de mascotas.

-Orni, Orni –canté.

-Señor tipo de la tienda –Seth estaba tan emocionado que estaba dando saltitos-. ¿Tiene algún ornitorrinco?

Dios, necesitaba unos lentes oscuros. Sus ojos estaban tan brillantes de la emoción que me cegaban.

-Sí, sí tenemos.

-¡¡¡Wiiii!!! –mi voz sonó chillona.

-Vengan –(o.O)

-Wi, wi, wi, wi –caminamos hacía donde el señor tipo de la tienda.

-Aquí esta…

(O.o) _¿Qué es eso? Esa cosa no es azulada, ni tiene un pico amarillento o una colita del mismo color del pico._

-Emmett (x3) no se parece a Perry (Y.Y)

-Cierto (Y.Y)

-Pero, ¿lo quieren ó no?

Mire a Seth, nos encogimos de hombro.

-Ay, sí, ya qué –mire a mi alrededor-, pero déme esa –señale una camisetita azulada-, esa camiseta.

-Claro (…¬¬'')

-¡¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! –daba saltitos en mi lugar, al igual que Seth.

-Ay, que miedo, están coordinaditos (=S)

-Ay, pero bien que nos amaste, Luna (cejas)

-Sí... pues ya qué… -guiño el ojo.

-Tengan –el señor tipo de la tienda nos dio a Orni, y una camisetita, le pague y nos fuimos de a buscar a la hermana de Luna.

-Ey, Luna ¿y si vienes a nuestra casa y luego te llevamos a la tuya?

-Ay, tipos, no se, mi hermana me daría un morrazo si me voy sin decir nada.

-No es tan malo –Seth asentía ala par de que hablaba-, luego de que te dan como cinco morrazos por día te acostumbras… hasta te divierten luego… créeme… si lo sabre yo…!!

-… pero mi hermana cuando se enoja no es bueno estar cerca de ella –se estremeció- es que ella es maaaaallaaaa –sostuvo mucho tiempo la "L".

-¿Y así la quieres?

-Sí ¿por qué? (=D)

-No, puej, que padre…

-Bueno, vamos a buscarla y preguntémosle si puedes venir con nosotros.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiií –dio un saltito, aún sobre mi espalda.

Caminamos hacía la tienda en donde la habíamos recogido.

-Ahí, ahí –señalo a una chamaquita muy parecida a ella, pero menos bonita.

-Luna Márquez, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿por qué te fuiste con estos extraños? ¿Y por qué tienen un ornitorrinco?

-Es que lo compramos… -Seth asintió a mi afirmación.

-Sí, sí, le vamos a poner unos coquitos y falda hawaiana, y luego bailare con él. ¿Es él verdad? –miro a nuestro ornitorrinco-, sí, es él.

-Y no son extraños, son mis amigos, y me fui porque estaba aburrida –sentí como se encogía de hombros-. Ah, por cierto, Ma, voy a ir con ellos a su casa, adiós…

-¡Mierda! Eso es lo que tienes en la cabeza chamaquita.

-Ay, chica, ándale, vamos, deja que Luna venga con nosotros –intento decirle Seth.

Por primera vez la hermana de Luna desvío la mirada y vio a Seth. Y casi salen corazoncitos de sus ojos cuando lo vio. Mmm… no, pero su amor no iba a ir bien, ella se veía mucho más vieja que Seth… como de unos diez y seis o algo así…

_Faf, flechazo. _

-Hola –se acerco a Seth, en lo que debería parecer algo… ¿sexy? Y su voz debía sonar ¿seductora? No sé, mejor pregunto.

-Ey, chica, ¿tu voz debe sonar seductora? ¿y tu andar debe verse sexy? Es que no se y no parecen…

-No –se sonrojo. Jeje, Bella dos…

-Ahhhhhhhh

_Y poof_

-¿Alice por qué siempre te tiras sobre mí? (U.U)

-Ay, siempre dos veces…

-Sí. Fi, fi (sorbiendo mocos)

-Oye, Ma –retomo la platica Luna-, entonces ¿puedo ir o no?

-Aja, si claro –esta niña estaba babeando por Seth, ya casi hacía un charquito en el piso, me mojare (Y.Y)…-, pero ¿cómo vas a volver a casa?

-Ah, nosotros la llevamos –me señale a Seth y a mí.

Pusimos las manos en nuestra cintura e inflamos el pecho. (Cómo pose de súper héroes)

-¡Súper Seth! Y ¡Súper Emmett! –grito Luna.

Y sólo nos faltaban nuestras capitas rojas ondeando.

-Ey, Emmett… hay que conseguirnos unas capitas rojas y un disfraz de superhéroes ¿sí? –su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

-Hermano –puse una mano en su hombro-, leíste mi mente.

-Ja ¡geeniiiaaaaal! –grito.

-Sí ¡Wu! Brujo…

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! –volteé a ver a la niña causante de ese grito.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Alice ¿seguía aquí?

-E…e….eres ¡¡¡¡Tuuuuuuú!!!! –me señalo. Parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

-Soy ¡¡¡¡yoooooooo!!!! –di un saltito con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Sí ¡Siiiiiií! ¡Eres Kellan Lutz! ¡Kellan-Lutz! –grito.

-¿Eh? -¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?

-Sí, sí, siiiiií… ¡Kellan Lutz! ¡¡El súper sexy actor!! Soy Ceci, y te amo…–grito agudamente… mi oído (Y.Y)

-Lo de súper sexy, ¡Claro!

-Ni se pregunta, hermana, él y yo somos los más sexys de la casa.

-Amen, hermano –las chocamos sonriéndonos.

-Sí, pero él, ¡tú! ¡Kellan! ¡¡¡Baaabaaaaaa!!! –gritó, vi en sus ojos ago que no me gusto…

-Corran –grito Seth.

Todos salimos corriendo.

-Ok, te veo al rato, Luna, y Seth –grito la hermana de Luna.

Corrimos.

-Kellan –gritaba la niña, tengo miedo, tengo miedo….

-Déjame, déjame…

-Emmett, dame a Luna, yo la cargo… -grito, Seth. Quité a Luna de mi espalda y se la di a Seth, él la subió en su espalda y corrió.

-Ven, Kellan, ¡ven!

-No soy ese tipo, déjame, déjame.

Llegamos al carro y abrí la puerta velozmente. Al igual que todos, me tire hacía dentro.

-Igi, igi –(jadeo)-, esa niña me iba a matar (Y.Y)

_Puj, _la niña se había tirado hacía mi ventana, le daba golpecito, intentando abrirla.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Sálvenme, sálvenme.

-Emmett, no seas idiota y arranca esta cosa –grito Jasper, dándome un porrazo.

-Sí, sí –arranqué el auto y me aleje de la niñita esa. Pero, por el espejito vi como corría tras el auto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!!!!!!!! No puede ser (U.U) –grito Luna, captando la atención de todos, estaba sentada en el regazo de Seth y parecía que iba a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luna? –pregunto Seth, alarmado.

-Ya son las cinco… Bob esponja ya empezó y ¡¡yo nunca me pierdo Bob Esponja!! (x3)

-¡Ahh! Cierto, por la emoción de Orni, ¡¡eyyy!! –Seth, quedo en blanco-, ¿y Orni?

Busque en mi bolsillo y saqué al pequeño ornitorrinco, ofreciéndoselo.

-Ahh, pff… pensé que lo habíamos olvidado…

-Bob Esponja, Seth, Bob Esponja –gritaba Luna, mientras daba saltitos en el regazo de Seth…

-Emmett, acelera…

-Ayy voyyy…...

-Wiiiiiiiiiii

-¡¡¡Booooob Esponjaaaaaaaa!!!

* * *

Hola!:) no se que les pareció este capítulo… pero espero que les allá gustado =D ja, bueno, he de admitir que me quedo rarito... y no se si les de risa pero… ame a Luna x] se parece a mí!!!! Esta locaa!!! Y ama Bob Esponja!!! =D jejej, sí, casi gemelas de mente =B jajaja, bueno, ahí me dejan sus comentarios… POR FAVOR!! C(: Ceci, fue genial x] jeje, asu! Gracias por agregar está historiecita a sus favoritos… ASUU-UUH! No puedo creer aún la cantidad de gente que la agrego… lleno una hoja de la bandeja de entrada de mi correo… GRACIAS de verdad!(: *w* jeje, bueno, espero recibir sus comentarios PO' FAVO' es que me ENCANTA saber que piensan… amo su opinión (buenas o malas, pero mejor buenas, sí? ^^,) x] jeje bueno, me voeeee… :D Adiooós ;) cuídense muchoso =B

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	3. Bob Esponja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_...Bob Esponja_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Seth's POV:_

-EMMEEEEEEEETT –gritaba Luna, y me lastimaba mis piernitas u.u- ¡¡¡APURATEEEE!!!

Emmett acelero y Luna saltaba y saltaba en mi regazo.

-Mis piernitas (U.U)

-Calla, Seth… tus piernitas no son muy importantes… puedes vivir sin ellas…

-Que mala eres… (x3)

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh ( ¬¬'') Seth, estamos pasando por algo muy grave. Pero qué ¡¡¡GRAVÍSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMOOOOO!!! ¿Y tú sólo piensas en tus piernas? (O.o) ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿Por qué no piensas un poco en Bob Esponja? (U.U)

Ella tiene razón (u.u) ¿por qué es tan lista? (x3) Luna cerebrito…

-Llegamos –grito Emmett.

_Fup. _Luna ya se había ido corriendo a la casa… asu ¿es vampira?... Dios, corre como una… grrr…

La fui siguiendo y cuando entre a la casa, ella estaba tirada en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando y las piernas sobre el respaldo. Tenía el control remoto en su mano y estaba cambiando los canales tan rápido que creo que ni sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que encontró el canal que estaba buscando. Los demás Cullens estaban viéndola como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Por qué la ven así?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito y se dejo caer. Golpeándose la cabeza-. Mi cabeza, mi cabeza (x3) Seth me golpeé mi cabecita (u.u)

Corrí hacía ella y la ayude a pararse. Luego mire el televisor y mi mundo se vino abajo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -mi grito fue desgarrador- no puede ser ¡¿POR QUÉ?! (Y_Y)

-Seth ¿qué paso? –en ese momento Emmett entro a la casa.

-¡¡¡NOO, NOOO!!! –me tire al piso y me revolqué-. ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!

Luna se tiro a mi lado y empezó a patalear en el piso.

-NOOO, NOOO ¿POR QUÉ DIOS? ¿POR QUÉ?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? –volvió a preguntar Emmett ¿por qué no entendía la tragedia tan grande en la que estábamos sumergidos Luna y yo?

-Es… es… Bob… termino…yo…. no…. él… AHHHHHHHHHHH –no pude ni hacer una frase coherente… pero ¿quién la culpa? Bob esponja es lo mejor ¡¡¡Y NOS LO PERDIMOS!!! Eso si es una tragedia.

-¿QUÉ? ¿NO VIMOS BOB ESPONJA? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se tiro al suelo, sentado. Y su esposa fue corriendo hacía él. Lo abrazo y miro con furia a Luna.

-Ey, ella no tiene la culpa –solté al ver su cara-, la culpa la tiene Emmett.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! (Y_Y) si se hubiese apurado no nos hubiésemos perdido Bob Esponja.

.lo acuso y luego se lanzo sobre él, le pegaba golpecitos.

-TOMA, TOMA ¡¡¡¡TOMAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-¡¡¡¡DEJAMEEE!!!! –grito, intento quitarla.

-¡¡NO, NO, TODO ES TU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –estaba llorando ¿de verdad? Dios. Pero tenía razón, esto era algo serio. ¡¡Demasiado!!

-¡QUITENMELA!

Rose se acerco y la tomo de la cintura, quitándola de encima de su esposo.

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME –le gritaba a Rose, mientras pataleaba.

-Rosie… tengo miedo… -la voz de Emmett sonó chillona y se escondió en la esquina de la habitación, agarrando sus piernas con los brazos.

-Ya, ya –gritó Luna, moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos- ahhhh… por cierto. Soy Luna –le sonrió angelicalmente. Y le extendió la mano.

-¿De dónde la sacaron?

-Del centro comercial…

-¿LA COPRARON?

-¡NO! La encontramos y logramos que viniera con nosotros…

-¿QUÉ? ¿LA ROBARON? ¡SUS PAPAS DEBEN DE ESTAR PREOCUPADISIMOOOOS!

-No, le dijimos a mi hermana.

-Niña, eres muy rara.

La bajaron y ella se paro y corrió hacía el sillón y se tiro, en la posición en la que estaba antes. Con los pies sobre el respaldo y la cabeza colgando.

-SETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, miraaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡LOS PADRINOS MÁGRICOS!

-WIIIIIIIIIII –me lancé sobre el sillón, en la misma posición que ella.

-Ey, Seth… -Edward te quiero pero no me interrumpas mientras estoy viendo los padrinos mágicos-, ¿y por qué quisieron traerla?

Pfff… Edward, que ignorante, hermano.

-Pues por que ¡Súper genial!

-Ah, claro, claro.

* * *

Hola! Perdón porque este capítulo esta cortito x] pero… bueno, es que tengo flojerita :S y tuve un problemita conmigo misma… un sueño de lo más terrible pero, bueno, no importa :D jeje, bueno, espero que les gustase =D y el próximo será mejor! Jeje, bueno, nos vemos :D intentare actualizar pronto, pronto =B jejej Adiós ;) Cuídense, mucho, muchoo!!

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	4. ¡¡¡Orniiii!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_¡¡¡Orniiii!!!_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Seth's POV:_

_Luego de tres horas seguidas de Bob esponja (Sí, sí, hubieron más capítulos ¡Wiii!) igual vimos los padrinos mágicos ¡Siiiiiií!_

-¡Luna! ¡Seth! -gritó Edward- ¡Emmett! ¡Mueve tu trasero para acá!

De un modo perezoso, alguien apago la televisión, pero no me importo (¬¬) ¿Cómo me va a importar si acaban de interrumpir mi felicidad? Yo quería saber si Bob Esponja si podía aprender a surfear (x3) amo a Edward como un hermano, pero cuando me interrumpe en algo tan importante y que necesita la máxima seriedad en este mundo ¿qué se supone que debo pensar de él? (U.U)

-¿Qué paso Eddie Wednie? –la cara de Emmett era de un angelito, y si no lo conociera tan bien como lo conozco, diría que no es tan mal actor. Pero como lo conozco bien, se que es pésimo.

-No me digas así (¬¬'')

-Sí suena tan hermoso, pequeño –sonrió.

-Nooooooo… -mirada acecina… (U.U)

-Ediie perchi, no seas amargado –le regañe, muajaja. Soy malo y soy guapo. Y… orgulloso… creo…

-No soy amargado (Y.Y)

-Ya, no molesten a MI Ediie Wenmi –nos regaño Bella… ahora ella es la mala (Y.Y)

-Ejta bien… (U.U)

-¿Y ese apodito, Bellita? –(¬¬'')

-Es que te amo, amor –sus ojos casi sacaron corazoncitos.

-¡Wiiii! –dio un saltito y beso a Bella.

¡¡¡Oh, no!!! Esto es mucho para mis inocentes ojos. Le tapare los ojos a Luna…

-Quita tu mano, Seth

-Ahhhhh –me mordió (U.U)

-Eyyyy… pero… óiganme –Edward puso cara de niño malo… tengo miedo (Y.Y)

-¿Que pacho? –cara de ángel… ¿dónde estas?

_Aquí no…_

Ahh (u.u)

-O cuidan a este ornitorrinco… o lo devuelvo –señalo a su zapato, donde había algo mojado y apestoso.

-Jaja, Orni se orno en ti, jaja –se burlo Emmett.

-¿De verdad, Eddie Wenmi?

-Sí (Y.Y)

Se saco el zapato y lo lanzo lejos, lejos… golpearía en la cabeza a alguien… uyck.

-Jaja, ay no lo superare…

-Yo tampoco (xD)

-Ya… ya (U.U)

Edward salió corriendo hacía la casa.

-Yo lo tranquilazo.

Oh-oh, Bella tenía una mirada entre seductora y maléfica… habrá mucho rudo hoy… y no serán ruidos del todo bonitos… en esta casa todas las noches se escuchan esos mismos ruidos… provenientes de todas las habitaciones (:S) por eso nunca vengo de noche… solo se escuchan gemidos y dan miedo (Y.Y) ... temo que en algún momento abra la perta y aparezca algo malo enfrente de mí... sería mucho trauma para mi _inocente _mentecita.

-Bella... Bella –Oh-oh- Emmett tiene una voz que me da miedito (U.U)-, usa las esposas que están en mi cuarto (cejas)

Tengoooo miedo…

-Seth ¡Estas pálido! –(O.o)

-Es que Emmett me da mellito (Y.Y)

-No, no, yo soy un amor –voz de bebé. Chiii.

-¡¡¡Siiii!!! –di un saltito.

La felicidad esta en mí, wooo, woo, wooo….

_Quiero un mundo de…_ ¡Eyyy! Esperen… yo odio esa novela y esa canción… que mala onda que este en mi cabecita (U.U)

-Ahhhhhhh… -siento un peso ajeno…

-Seth… caballito (x3)

-Iiiiijaaa….

-Ajuu-uuu-ahhhhh…

-Seth (x3) yo quiero que me hagas caballito

-Emmett (o.O) no ¡eh! Ve y dile a Rosalie…

-Rose, bebé

La rubia corrió hacía nosotros y se colgó del cuello de Emmett.

-Sí, amor…

-Caballito, Rose, caballito.

-¿Qué? (¬¬'')

-_Edward… _

Ahh, tengo miedo… Bella grita mucho (U.U)

-Seth… tengo miedo (voz cantadita…)

-Yo igual, mi Lunita (U.U)

La bajo de mi espalda, abrazándola. Temblé, Bella me da miedo cuando esta así… (=S)

-Emmett… ¡¡¡quiero bailar!!!

Me solté de Luna y me puse a bailar… sensualmente… (xD)

-Sexy movimiento… -Luna canta bien y su canción es la adecuada…

-Y tu perfume, combina con el viento… que rico huele… mmm… mmm… me desesperooo –le cante, moviéndome, aún.

-¿Por qué tú no me bailas, ni me cantas así, bebé? –(U.U) pobre Rose…

-Es que Seth es el que baila sensual… yo soy el sexy –le guiño el ojo.

-Ejta bien –Rose habla bien como tabasqueña.

-Yo igual soy muy sexy (U.U)

-Sí, sí... pero yo más...

-Esta bien...

-Ay, Emmett, te detesto.

-¿Por qué? (Y.Y)

-Es que una vez vi que "te detesto" significa que eres mi mejor amigo -sonrió.

-Ohhh –(O.o)- sí, sí, siiií… entonces yo también te detesto (corazoncitos)

-¡¡¡¡Wiiiiiii!!!! Es lo más tierno que me han dicho.

-Ejem, ejem (¬¬'')

-Te amo, Rose.

-Más te vale ¡eh!

Y la rubia se fue.

-Ey, quiero bailar ¡ya!

-Sí –amo el entusiasmo de Luna es genial.

-Voy por mi falda y mis coquitos.

Cuando iba a salir corriendo…

-¿Y desde cuando tú tienes coquitos y falda en esta casa? (O.o)

Cierto (Y.Y)

-No tengo (U.U)

-Yo si –sonrisa, wiii…

-Voy por ella…

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!

-¿Po' qué? –(U.U)

-No importa…

Subió corriendo, dejándome con cara de perrito mojado… Orni estaba en el piso y Luna a un lado mío.

-Guuruuuurrr…

-Seth… Orni hizo un ruido de podadora (o.O)

-Tengoo miedo (u.u)

-Guuuruuuurrr…

-Orni hace un sonidito –Ahhh… Emmett grita (Y.Y)

Bajo, con una minifaldita, que ni en su dedo pulgar le entraría… y unos ¡Coquitos! Y otras dos faldas…

-Ten Seth –me lanzo una falda.

-¿Y mis coquitos?

-Son míos (x3)

-Luna (x3) (u.u)

Escuche como alguien corrìa y luego la televisión prenderce.

-Perdòn, Seth, es ¡Bob Esponja! –se rió, risa, risa-, Patricio es un quack, quack acuático.

Y más risa… que linda es Luna (sarcasmo ¬¬'')

-Yo la quiero, o bailo sin camisa –(x3) soy todo un bebé, sí, sí…

-Que sexy –(¬¬'' Luna es mala U.U pero como la quiero =D)

-Lo se, yo se que te estoy tentando…

-Me estabas tentando… –uhh, esa canción.

Me reí. Me quite mis pantalones.

-Turutu-rururuuu… -esa Luna.

Termine de quitármelos y me puse mi falda… sentí un airecito… que refrescante.

-Seth –mire a Emmett, él estaba con su faldita y unos coquitos… mis coquitos (Y.Y)-, somos sexys.

-Sí, sí –me quite mi camisa- Luna.

Salió, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Ten –le lancé la camisa.

-Gracias, no te la devolveré.

Me saco la lengua (U.U) y se metió. Yo igual quiero ver Bob Esponja… (Y.Y)

-Mira a Orni –grito Emmett.

Mis oídos (Y.Y) mire a Orni.

-Ahhhh –tenía unos coquitos, mini, minis, y una faldita hawaiana.

-Sí, sí, sí –salte, dando saltitos-. ¡¡¡Que hermosooooo!!!

-Mira, Seth –Luna estaba junto a mí-. Orni se ve hermoso, y tu sexy (cejas).

-Ya se nena –le guiñe el ojo.

-Música –grito Emmett.

Mis oídos… otra vez (U.U)

Luna corrió y encendio la música.

-Ahhhh… -sonaba una música hawaiana-, Oni, baila.

Moví mis caderas de lado a lado. Mis manos se movieron con vida propia. Y vi que Emmett igual hacía algo parecido… pero… Orni no. (Y.Y)

-Orniiiii… baila –le dije, lo tome en mis manos y los moví conmigo.

Bailamos, bailamos…

* * *

Hola! Hola! (El "quack, quack acuático" se le ocurrió a mi prima ) Jaja, bueno, cortito xDD jejej (odio Atrévete a soñar y su canción gay xDD) (sí a ustedes les gusta yo no tengo problema :D) ayy Emmett y Seth se detestan… jeje, Majo, Majo te detesto más 3 x) jaj-jaja, xDD jeje bueno, me voy… Bob Esponja se emborracha con halado xDD jaja igual que yo!! (: ajjaja amo la película, así que me voy o no la podré ver TT-TT jejeje Adiós!! Cuídense!!

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	5. Cola loca

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Notita: **_Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi hermanita (cosa xD) Majo porque tiene parte de nuestra conversación de madrugada x] muajaja, y luego nuestra conversación de mi uñita x)  
_

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Cola loca_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Seth's POV:_

Después de una exhaustiva sesión de baile, Luna y yo nos fuimos a sentar al sillón mientras Emmett estaba con Rose y Orni (Rose era el mal tercio en ese grupito).

Entonces paso algo impresionante…

-¡¡¡¡Es el capítulo del primo de Bob Esponja!!!! –estaba tan emocionado.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií!!! –chillo.

-Jaja, es un tonto…¡¡ahh!! Se quemó… (O.o)

-Si, si –rió-, se quema con que lo toque –señalo al televisor, riéndose de él.

Me reí.

-Soy feliz como una lombriz…

-En agua puerca –completo ella. La mire como si tuviera un ojo extra.

-Eso no rima (¬¬'')

-Pues ¿Qué lombriz no es feliz en agua puerca? –sonrió.

-Cierto… -(:D)- Soy feliz como una lombriz en agua puerca –cante.

Empezamos a reír y seguimos viendo Bob esponja. Mucha risa… jajaja. Pero me empezó a picar mi pequeña y hermosa naricita (Y.Y)

-Soy feliz como una lombriz y me pica la nariz –cante.

Muy hermosa y sexy voz… Luna se empezó a reír.

-No, de verdad me pica (U.U)

-¿Te rasco?

-¡¡¡Siiií!!!

Me rasco mi naricita, ¡¡¡wiii!!! Ya no me pida (:

Involuntariamente hice como perrito, jadeando.

-Buen perrito –me palmeo la cabeza.

-Guuuauuu –ladre.

Pasó su manita por mi cara y la quise morder…. Siiií… morderla, muajaja.

-Eres un feo –me saco la lengua (Y.Y) Ella igual…

-Pero así me quieres –(^^,)

-Sí, claro –me abrazo.

-Nooo, nada de abrazos en mi casa (=O)

-Anda hermano –cara de perrito, sí, sí, eso funcionara, muajaja.

-No, no –su voz sonaba seria y juguetona ¿cómo hace eso? Tiene todo un talento ;)

-Ey, Emmett ¿Cuál es tu talento?

¿Yo pregunte eso? Ay, ni cuenta me di (Y.Y) mi boca me controla, wiii

-Se hacer como caballo.

Zapateo el piso, imitando el ruido exacto de un caballo.

-¡¡Wooo!! ¡¡Hermano yo quiero, yo quiero…!!

-Seth es tu no podrías

-¿Por qué? –Luna es mala (U.U)

-Es que tú le atinas más a un burro que a un caballo.

-(O.o) No entiendo (U.U)

-Ay Seth hasta yo lo entendí

-Explícame (Y.Y)

-Es que los caballos son más sexys que los burros… ¡¡daah!!

-Ahhh (U.U)

-No, no, noo… lo digo porque no estas cuerdo Seth… porque tu eres muy sexy…

-¡¡¡Siiii!!! Soy sexy –señale a Emmett-, en tu cara… espera… -me pare-, ¿no estoy cuerdo?

-Solo un poquito…

-Ahh… bueno (:D)

-Ahhhhhhh… -Luna grita y me rompe el tímpano… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Luna… quítate… ¿ahora porque saltaste cobre mí?

-Esque estoy aburrida –lloriqueó- buaaaa… quiero ver Bob Esponja… ¡¡¡Seeeethhh!!!

-Ahhh –ahora se lanzo sobre mí U.U

Me caí… Y.Y

-Ahhhh… mi uña –se me había roto a la mitad de la corta parte sobresaliente.

-Ahhh (O_o) yo te la pego con cola loca ¡¡¡¡¡¡Emmeeeeeeett!!!!! –mi oído Y.Y

-¿Mande, comandante? –hizo pose militar… uhhh… le queda bien.

-Cola loca, Cola loca –daba saltitos con mi dedo entre sus manos… mi uña estaba cortada, una parte arriba y otra abajo… Y.Y

-Si.

Salió corriendo… juummm… ¿será que Luna ya se dio cuenta que es vampiro? ¿o si que es distraída?

-Ten –ahh… bajo como en un minuto… o menos :o

-Wiii... gracias. Seth no dolerá ;)

Puso cola loca sobre toda mi uña… ¿me la estaba pintando con cola loca o qué? Y aparte… era de brochita :o. Bueno, quedaría linda y lisita… eso es más sexy muajaja.

-Se siente friíto (:

-Y se ve sexy.

Mire bien mi uña, tenía monticulitos del pegamento acumulado… pero, mi uña estaba pegada. Wiii

-Mi uña ya no se dobla… mi uña ya no se dobla…

Me puse a bailar de felicidad.

-Wuju, wuju

Era feliz, mi uña ya no me molestaría más.

-Ja… te he ganado uña… nadie puede contra mí, muajaja.

Luna rió.

-Sí, sí, tu le ganas a todo, muajaja.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, bueno, espero que les gustase… jaja, lo de la uña fue porque a mi se me rompio xDDD jeje Diana… me encanto tu review :P ejej me reí mucho, mucho!! (: graciias!! :D jeje espero que me sigan dejando reviews… por favor xD jeje bueno, tengo una duda :o ¿Cuántos capítulos más creen que deba tener esta historia? Jeje, no es que ya la quiera terminar… la amo! Amo a Seth… somos tan para cual (según Majo,… te detesto niña xD) jeje algún día nos casaremos y tendremos dos hijitos jaja xD. Bueno, lo que pasa es que como ya voy a entrar a la escuela, tengo que saber :o jeje, bueno, díganme POR FAVOOOR!! :D jeje bueno, me voy… tengo tae kwan do ya casi :o Adiós Cuídense.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	6. Nos casaremos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Nos casaremos_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Seth's POV:_

-Seth.

Alguien interrumpió mi concentración… y tan importantes que eran mis pensamientos… pensaba en que un cangrejo camina hacía atrás… juumm… ¿Cómo le hará? ¡Yo quiero! Sería divertido… sería… ¡Seth el cangrejo! Shuuuuu… al rescate. ¡¡Taratarataaaaan!!

-Mande –le respondí a mi rara niña. Jum, sólo porque es ella se lo perdono

-Tú y yo nos casaremos –su voz sonaba feliz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? (O.o)

-Porque lo se –se encogió de hombros.

Ha que divertido… lo sabe porque lo sabe… yo quiero saber así las cosas. Sería genialmente, genial.

-Yo quiero saber las cosas así (o.o, x3)

-Nopodopo. Eso es sólo mío –me saco la lengua

-Chipididipi. Ya vas a ver como algún día podré. Muajaja.

-Uhhh… eres malo –mucho énfasis en la L.

-Pero sexy (cejas)

-Por supuestamente que sí.

-Síp, todos aquí deben pensar lo mismo: _¡Seth es súper sexy e intenso! _Wujuuuu…

-Sip, pero tu eres mi futuro marido, gurururururrrr…

-Ahhh… -se escucho un grito…

-Chiaaasqqq… -la cama crujio.

-¡¡Bella!! Se rompió otra cama ¬¬''

-No importa… -¡¡ahh!! Tengo miedoo Edward y Bella son raritos cuando estaban solos en su cuarto O.o jum…

-Luna –me lancé a los brazos de Luna, quien me cargo como un bebé… un sexy bebé- tengo miedo (U.U)

-Je (^^U) yo también (¬¬'')

-Pero yo más –bah, le saqué la lengua, muajaja. Soy malo, soy malo. Wuju y canto súper intensamente en mi mente. Ja, que alguien intente ganarme…

-Seth…

-¿Jum?

-Pesas

-Ejta bene –sonreí. Amo mi forma de hablar… y de cambiar la aburrida y seca palabra "bien" por una genial y súper ¡wow!: "bene"

-Bien dicho bicho –se rió.

Gur, me dicho bicho U.U

-Seth…

-¿Qué? (¬¬'')

-Ey, ese no es modo de hablarle a tu futura esposa Y.Y

-Perdón (U.U)

-No, no (x3) siempre eres malo conmigo… no me quieres ¿por qué te vas a casar conmigo si así es como me vas a tratar?

-No, no, Lunita de mi corazón…

-¡No, no! Nada de "Lunita de mi corazón"… Y.Y

-Pero…

-¡¡Shh…!!

-Lu…

-¡No!

-Pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Haber! ¿Me vas a seguir tratando mal? ¿Ó qué? ¡Dime, Seth! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué te casaras conmigo si no me quiere? ¿Por qué?

-Sí te quiero. Mucho. Mucho

-Mentira Y.Y

-Verdad –canturreé.

-No me mientas que me haces sentir male mal

-Luna… yo te quiero –sonreí. Esta niña me va a volver loco, pero así la quiero… sí, nadie va a estar tan loca como ella. Dios, eso ya sería pecado… ella es especial, sí, sí. Por eso me encanta (cejitas).

-Mas te vale –me miro con cautela (=O)

-¡Claringos que sipididipi!

-Okeis hot cakes –sonrió. Ja, ella igual cambia las palabras. Wuu. Seremos unos grandiosos maridos, juajua, nos envidiaran nuestra sensualidad. Muajaja.

-Sabes Luna…

-¿Qué, Sethsoso?

-¿Sethsoso? (=O) (O.o)

-Chipirongeishion –sonrisa-, es que eres tan sexy que le rayas al sexoso, y eres súper ¡Seth! –dio un brinco y se paro del sillón-. Así que eres –se puso en cuclillas-, Sethsoso –salto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Jumm… no puedo discutir con tal lógicamente lógica.

-Puersupuestamente que nopodopo. Seth is so caliente.

-Claringos que sí. Y Luna is so rareishion.

-Sí… pero niega que me quieres como a nadie.

-Mmm…

_Puf. _

Me golpeo en la cabeza

-Perdón, se me jue la mano –sonrió. Si, un ángel… aja.

-Me dolió

-Lo siento U.U

-Esta bien :D

-Oye no… Luna… tengo que decirte algo….

-¡¡Noooo!!

-¿Qué pasa? (O.o) (¬¬'')

-No hemos decidido cuantos hijos vamos a tener.

-Oh (=O) cierto… ¿Cuántos…?

-Yo digo que tengamos tres (o.o ^^,)

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Te volviste loca, mujer?! ¡NO PODEMOS TENER TRES!

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que tres es un número impar, ¡dah! Tenemos que tener cuatro (^^,)

-Ah, bueno, entonces sí… tienes razón, tengamos cuatro (:D)

-Wuju…

-¡¡Ahh!!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Cómo les pondremos? Yo quiero que sean dos niños y dos niñas… -se miro el abdomen y levanto una mano, le dio un ligero golpe-, ¿me escuchaste? Más te vale que salgan así, eh.

-Sí, eh –le dije a su abdomen. Jum, que no crea que nos va a poder desafiar… ese abdomen…

-Bueno, seriedad, man (cejas)

-Ejta bien… girl (¿?)

-Sepodopo… ¿Cómo quieres que se llame un niño y una niña? (o.o)

-Jummm… pongámosle a una niña… ammm… no chepo

-Piensa, ¡man!

-Sep, girl…

-Ey… solo yo, jum

-Oh… mala

-Y orgullosa, juajua.

-Bien… elije tu los nombres de los tuyos (…)

-Bien… pongámosle a una… Panchita Filomena Pancrasia Ángela Mariah Anastacia Susana Carmen de los Santos… (…) ¿Cómo te apellidas Seth?

-¿No sabes mi apellido y ya nos vamos a casar? (O.o)

-Exacto…

-Ohh… bien =D

-Bueno… tu apellido (¬¬'')

-Clearwater :D

-Bien… entonces sera: -tosió- Panchita Pancrasia Filomena Mariah Susana de los Santos Ángela Anastacia Carmen :D

-¿Qué no era: -tosí- Panchita Filomena Pancrasia Ángela Mariah Anastacia Susana Carmen de los Santos?

-Jum… no se :D jeje mejor anotémoslo (o.o)

-Oye… pero… ese nombre es todo un trabalenguas y esta muy largo… :o

-Jumm… pues pongamosle Panchi…

-No (¬¬'')

-¿Ahora por qué no? (¬¬)

-Muy corto (:D)

-Cierto

-Mejor… pongámosle… Camila –wuu, un nombre normal…

-Sí, sí…

-_¡Y al otro Emmett! _

-¡¡¡Siiií!!! Para que recordemos al sensual de Emmett siempre que lo veamos ;)

-Sepo. Y a la otra… ¡¡Alex!!

-Y al último José.

-Ya, que hermosos nombres…

-Sip. Deberíamos tener otros sólo para ponerles nombre…

* * *

Hola! xD jaja los amo 3 ajja algo, no le puse Alex a la nena por mí, eh! Jaja, se lo puse porque fue idea de Majo x] jeje bueno :P me tengo que ir… sólo una cosa… creo que será un poco más tardaditas mis actualizaciones porque ya entro a clases y mis papas me metieron a natación y aparte estoy en Tae kwan do, ja, pero ni crean que dejare esta historia atrás… la amo demasiado (: y siempre tendré tiempo para mis adoradas historias :D jeje bueno, Adiós, Cuídense!

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	7. Maridencios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Notita:**_Este capítulo (igual ¬¬'' xD) se lo dedico a mi hermanita Majo… para que se le cure su pata cofcofpor torpecofcof xD jeje ay te detesto más girl :P cuidate, no te esfuerces, descanza y sabes que yo te apoyare en lo que necesites :D te quiero muchísimo ;)_

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Maridencios_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Emmett's POV:_

Orni es, Orni es… pum, pum, pum, es un ornitorrinco, lalalalala-lala. Wii, soy tremendo cantante. Ja, hazte a un lado Juanes. Ja, yo te gano, ja-ja, te gane, te gane, ju, no intentes ni superarme porque no me llegas, ja, y aparte estoy más alto que tú muajaja.

-_Jasper… Jasper –_Oh (o.O), escucho ruidos extraños…

-Rose

-¿Hmh?

-Escuche algo (=|)

-Emmett… tienes un súper oído…

-Ay, gracias, bebé –la interrumpí, ju, soy malo.

-(¬¬'')

-Perdón (ojitos de cachorrito) ¿Qué decías? (voz de bebé).

-Que tienes un súper oído y lo escuchas todo… bueno, lo que este cerca…

_-Jaspeeeer…_

Uh, ese feo ruido otra vez

-Bueno (jum) iré a investigar…

Salí de mi habitación y juro, que empecé a escuchar una musiquita…

-Tin, tiritin, tirin, tirintiiin –Oh, va bien con el tema lalala…

-Buu

-Ahhh

Un fantasma, un fantasma no me gustan los fantasmas… son tan… fantasmosos y eso no me gusta, es muy desagrablesoso.

-Asuste a Emmett, asuste a Emmett –diantres, el fantasma tiene una voz igual a la de Luna y su cantar es igualito…

-¡Oh, no! -tengo miedo…- Luna, es un fantasma no puede ser… era tan joven…

-Oh, Dios-grito el fantasma Luna-. Seth ¿Soy un fantasma? No lo puedo creer… no lo sabía. No, no… ¿por qué? rayos, el mismo fantasma no sabía que era un fantasma, a diablo' que rara coseishion…

-Fantasma… fantasma… fantasma (voz de niño raro :P)

-Mande… mande… mande… (voz de fantasma-Luna-cosa rara)

-¿Sabías que eres un fantasma? –jum, el fantasma no quiere que lo vea… o, será que esta escondido tras mío… Oh =O quizá sea invisible… ahhhhhh…

-No

-¿Te puedo ver?

-Ejem… claringos…

Entonces… una figura pequeña y exactamente igual a la de nuestra pequeña (más de Seth jem…) Luna.

-Ahhhh…

-¿Quéeeee? U.U

-Fantasmita-fantasminc-ja, que genial apodo-. Eres idéntica a Lunita-Lunosa (voz de niño bueno, ja, huele a mentira).

-Asu… y me llamo Luna :D

-Je, genial ya te la presentare…

-¿Y a mí? –ay, ese Seth. ¿Para qué quiere que le presente a Luna si ya hasta se van a casar?

-No Seth ¬¬'' a ti no porque te vas a casar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ¡¿QUÉ?! –wow, el fantasmita Lunoso, se enojo -, SETH ¿TE VAS A CASAR CON OTRA?

-No… no, Lunita mía de mí… te juro…

-NO, NO, ¡NOO! YA SABÍA YO TT-TT NO ME QUIERIAS…

-Blasfemia sería que no –woow, Seth se pone rudo.

-Jum… -vaya, se ofendió, baaa…-, dime al menos ¿QUIÉN ES CON QUIEN TE VAS A CASAR PUEJ?

-CONTIGO…

Diantre'. Esto es toda una pelea marital… están totalmente listos para casarse.

-Mmm… ¿Conmigo? –sonrió… de verdad que es idéntica a Luna, hasta la misma sonrisa… woo, quizá se comió a Luna y se quedo con su cuerpo pobre Lunita.

-Sí, sí, of cuerse que siempreishion –wuou, que palabras tan exóticas.

-Wii –rió-, entonces ejta biensisimo.

-Bueno, ahora… pongan esa musiquita toda mona para que yo siga con mi misterio misterioso –tercié, acabando con sus pleitos, wuu, soy todo un héroe.

-Wii… ejta bien. Luna, canta, girl.

-Claro, men –le guiño el ojo y se aclaro la garganta-. Tintirin-tirin-tiriiintiiin… tin, tin tiin-tiin, tin-tin-tin-tiritiriririntiin…

Luna canta major que yo… me atrevería a decir que mejor que Ricardo Arjona… Dios… nooo. Eso es mucho, le ganara a Avril Lavigne.

Prontamente, llegamos a enfrente de la habitación de Alice y Jasper (tardamos un rato… -una hora-, en descubrir de donde venían los ruidos… pero luego de que gritaron "_-Alice, deja de perseguirme en la habitación-." _Dedujimos, que de aquí venían… ja, ya ni Sherlock).

-_Jasper… _(la voz sonaba de ruego)

-Ahhhh… -abrí la puerta y me adentre a la habitación.

-Emmett –gritaron los dos a la vez. Los mire, sorprendido, perplejo.

* * *

Hola! :o Cómo habrá encontrado Emmett a Jasper y a Alice? Jeje, bueno… piénsenle y díganme lo que ustedes creen, si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor de lo que esta en mi cabecita, le dedicare el capítulo siguiente y pondré su idea, y si a alguien descubre lo que pasa por mi cabecita (difícil :S, lo siento pero soy una cosa difícil xD) igual le dedicare el capítulo. Jeje, bueno, espero que comenten… sí, sí, sí, síi!! :D por favor!! =D me quede triste el capítulo pasado que solo tuve 3 reviews x] jeje bueno, pero ahh!! Me tengo que ir jeje Adiós, nos vemos en el próximo ;) comenten, díganme, jeje po' favorsencio xD jeje Bueno, Cuídense!...

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	8. Orni es

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Orni es…_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Emmett's POV:_

_-Emmett –gritaron los dos a la vez. Los mire, sorprendido, perplejo._

-Alice, Jasper.

Los mire, alternadamente. Primero a Alice, luego a Jasper y así sucesivamente.

Ahí, parados frente a mí, estaban Alice y Jasper, ella sostenía un vestido amarillo, y él estaba con un vestido rosado, puesto. Se veía bien hot.

-Emmett. Fuera –ordeno Alice.

Gur, me daba miedo cuándo se ponía en ese plan amenazador, pero yo soy súper Emmett y no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. Jua, jua, jua.

-Pues no –dije, ju, la estoy retando. Haber qué haces Alice jajaja.

-Pues sí… estamos en algo importante.

-¿Cómo qué? –terció Luna. Bien dicho bicho.

-Estaba viendo que vestido le queda mejor a Jazzpy. Wii.

-¿Y cuál le queda mejor?

-Ahhh, yo opino que ese. Te ves bien hot –afirme, ja, capaz y le queda mejor que a Alice.

-_Alice, Emmett piensa que Jasper esta mejor que tú. Baaa…_

Se escucharon las exageradamente fuertes risas de Edward y Bella. Guur, traidores. Son muy malos conmigo

-Ahh –gimió Alice, en desacuerdo-. Yo soy mucho más SEXY que mi JASPY MOSPY TRUFY. Y te aseguro que este vestido me queda mejor –me saco la lengua.

¿Por qué todos hacen eso? Me duele que me saquen la lengua, me van a hacer llorar chorros de agua. O al menos me harán sollozar. Jum.

-Waaa…

-Ahhh -¿por qué nuestra casa esta llena de fantasmas? Son malos, me asustan… U.U

-Emmett, eres un miedoso.

Wa, Edward esta aquí. Me tire a sus brazos, para que me protegiera de ese feo fantasma.

-Ey, ese "fantasma" es mi esposa, y es la mujer más hermosa que podrás encontrar en tu vida.

-Eso es mentira –dije, ja, soy más valiente.

-Es verdad y no eres nada valiente.

Ahh, Edward se mete conmigo… ¿Dónde estará Rose que no lo regaña? Jum, ella me hacía tanta falta…. De verdad la necesito ahorita U.U

-Aww… Rose esta en tu cuarto –dijo Edward.

-Gracias hermano.

Y salí corriendo hacía mi cuarto, lalala, mi cuarto, bla, bla, bla… jum, se me esta haciendo eterno el camino… ¬¬''

-¡Claro! Pues si estas yendo a paso de tortuga –aww, ese Edward chismoso que no deja mis pensamientos en paz. Jum, celoso porque sus pensamientos no son tan sexys-. Jum, ya quisieras Tortuguin.

-Aww… ¡Bella! Abré tu escudo y llena a Edward con tus pensamientos para que me dejen en paz.

-¡¡Claro!!

Y de pronto, Edward estaba riendo, feliz, feliz, luego siendo más feliz… aww, yo no quiero saber Y.Y

Así que apure el paso y llegue rápidamente a mi habitación. Wii, llegue, oh síiii! (:

Abrí la puerta, con delicadeza, paciencia, tranquilidad, y otras formas de madera despacio que me aburrían y que no entendía porque estaba abriendo la puerta así…

-Waa… Orni eres tan lindo –Rose estaba con Orni, cargado, y frotaba su naricita contra su pico. Aww ni a mi me hace así Rose Y.Y

-Awww, Rose… -dije, con una mezcla de ternura y celos.

-Aww… Emmy, ¿verdad qué Orni es hermoso? –(o.o*) sus ojos brillaban… ¿por qué a mí no me quería tanto? U-U

-Sí… pero… tú lo quieres más que a mí ¿verdad?

-No, no, bebé… pero es qué Orni es tan… aww, hermoso –le dio un besito y a mí no-. Mira, mira le hice una canción.

Lo cargo y lo abrazo contra su pecho… y a mí no TT-TT

-lalalala-lala-la-la... Orni es... orni es... lalala, un orni lalala, es un torrinco ju ju ju es un ORNITORRIIIIINCOO!! ju ju juuuu y es un ornii!! lalala, es un ornitorrinco y brilla brilla como patriciio estrella ji ji lala la la lala la la

Aww Rose es tan buena cantando… creo que me he enamorado… otra vez :D waa… sólo desearía que me escribiera una canción a ti.

-… con tus mejores cualidades –aww, ese Edward metiche, chu, ¡¡Chu!!

-Awww, pues sería una muy larga –le saque la lengua. Aww, no me ve TT-TT

-Ja-jaja-ja –grito, aww, eres un horrible-. No soy horrible.

-Emmett que ni se te ocurra decirle horrible a Edward que él esta mejor que tú.

Shuuu, Bella igual es mala

* * *

Hola! Wa espero que les guste :D amm pues me voy, adiós, cuídense mucho (:

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	9. Galletita

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Galletita_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Seth's POV:_

-¿Sabes Luna? -pregunte. Emmett estaba con sus propios rollos, en la planta de arriba. Luna y yo nos bajamos... ya no estaba tan divertida, ya se estaba poniendo aburrida. Queríamos ver Bob Esponja... pero no lo estaban pasando aún...

-¿Qué pasión, Seth? –pregunto desesperada... -¿Tú también quieres ver Bob Esponja? –iba contestar cuando-: Yo también, yo también.

Entonces se tiro al suelo y empezó a golpearlo y a patalear.

-Yo quiero, yo quiero… awwww –ay mi vida… pobrecita. Me arrodille junto a ella, amarrándola por los hombros, y abrazándola.

-Ya…

-¡¡¡¡No!!!! –grito y me abrazo, golpeando mi hombro.

Aww… mi hombro

-Deberíamos comer galletitas –dije, expresando mis antojos.

-Sí, sí *w*. Wuju, galletitas are the best –grito, alzando la cara.

Sus ojos se veían brillosos, como solecitos. Estaba feliz, emocionada, deba mellito aww Y.Y de un momento a otro, desapareció. No puede ser ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Ahora es una súper héroe? Dio' de mi vida… ¡TENGO UNA AMIGA SUPER HEROÍNA!

-¿Luna? –llame, tengo miedo ¿a dónde d sue esa chamaca bella? Jum, ni porque la quiera tanto se la perdono TT-TT me ha dejado…

Pero nada, silencio… me sentí solo, sólo un día conociéndola, y parecería que nací junto a ella :')

Me pare y me puse a buscarla, de ves en cuando llamaba diciendo: «¡Luna!» pero ni así me contestaba… ya era más que claro que ella ya no me quiere, pero bueno… no importa… por eso lloro ¡POR QUE NO IMPORTA! Escuche un ruido de una de las habitaciones…

¡PUEDE SER ELLA! Corría hacía la puerta de la habitación de donde había escuchado el ruido… la abrí con delicadeza y entonces…

-Giiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhh –gruó Luna, cual vampiro. Sus manos parecían garras, con los dedos todos flexionados.

Se cubría de la luz que se colaba… y entonces lo vi ¡LAS VI! En su regazo tenía nada más y nada menos que… ¡CHOQUIS! ¡¡Awww!! Amo las choquis :') son tan deliciosas…

-Dame…

-¡No! –bramo, casi me muerde la mano

-Po' favo' –pedí.

-Esta bien –dijo, agarro una galleta, mis ojos brillaron, pero, la corto en un trocito que solo dejo la pura chispa de chocolate y me dio ese pedazo U.U

Ella es mala…

* * *

Hola! Si… es el más corto que he escrito ¬¬'' perdón U.U pero es que tengo examen el lunes y tengo que estudiar MUCHO! Así que… pues, para poder relajarme escribí este poquito :D jeje bueno, me voy.. hay me dicen que les pareció la vampiriza xD jeje Adiós Cuídense.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	10. Molestando a Ed

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…_

_Molestando a Edward_

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Luna's POV:_

-Alice, Alice, Alice, ALice… -así seguí diciendo, Dios que divertido, wuu, amo molestar juju, a mi hermana siempre la molesto lalala.

-Mande… -dijo, creó que la estaba molestando… ¡LASTIMA!

-Tengo sueño, tengo sueño, tengo sueño… -y seguí.

-¡¡AHHHH!! ¡PUES DUERME!

Awww, me estaba gritando…

-¿Te estoy estresando? –pregunte dulcemente, cómo la bebé que soy n.n

-Sí ¬¬'' –contesto con los ojos en blanco.

-Aww… entonces ¿a quién más puedo molestar? –pregunte lindamente.

-¿A Edward? –contesto a modo de pregunta.

-Sí, sí, sí, ¡Sí! –grite, y salté del sillón en el que estábamos sentadas-. Pero le diré que tú me mandas juajuajua…

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! –grito, moviendo las manos hacía enfrente.

-Sí, sí, sí –dije, dando saltitos hacía las escaleras.

-¡LUNA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! –Alice me grita, shalalalala…

-Lalalalala… -y corrí hacía el cuarto de Bella y Edward-. ¡Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! –me la pase diciendo frente a su puerta, golpeteándola con los nudillos.

-Sí, dime –pregunto, cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo molestarte? –le puse cara de perrito mojado-. Es que Alice ya me mando al caño –canturreé.

-Claro, pasa... –se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasara a su habitación.

-Hola, Bella… hola.

.Hola, Luna –saludo, y Nessie (creo que así se llama su hija, o bueno así le dice Seth), sólo me saludo con la mano, con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Por qué Alice te mando al caño? –pregunto Edward sentándose en su cama, haciéndome un espacio para que yo igual me sentara.

-Es que la arte –le sonreí enormemente. Brillante.

-¿Y Seth? –pregunto Nessie, dando saltitos en su mismo lugar.

-No se desde que me encontró comiendo galletitas ya no lo encuentro x3

-Escapa de ti –dijo, saltando y luego salió corriendo.

Me empecé a reír como lunática. Jaja, ¡cosa que no soy!

-Esa niña –dije, mirando por donde se había ido. Me recargue en el duro hombro de Edward y me seguí riendo.

-¿Y buen? –pregunto Bella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Edward.

-No se –dije, recobrando la compostura y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Emm… bueno –dijo Bella.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Edward-. ¿Qué pasó?

-A sí… quiero molestarte –sonreí.

-Adelante.

-¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres dormir?

-No –contesto simplemente.

-Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero…

-¿Qué quiere?

-No se –sonreí

Edward y Bella sólo rieron tranquilamente.

-Vaya, ustedes si me tienen paciencia, Alice ya me hubiese mandado al cayo a estas alturas –dije riéndome.

-Sí, pues ya ves –Bella me guiño el ojo en plan juguetón.

-¡¡¡¡¡LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! –uhhh, esa es la voz de Seth.

-Gracias por dejarme molestarlos –les agradecí a los dos.

-Cuando quieras –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Corrí hacía donde escuche su voz, wuju lo encontré.

-Te encontré –grite cuando lo encontré fuera de la casa, en el jardín.

-Me encontraste –gritó.

-Wang, ¿Sabes?

-Se mucho –me guiño el ojo.

Ay, Seth tan ligador.

-Y coqueto ¡eh!

-Bueno, ey, ey, mírame –señale mis ojos-, ¿sabes lo que estaba haciendo cuando te me perdiste? –le saqué la lengua.

-Pensando en mí ¿Cómo siempre no?

-¿Me estas chamaqueando? –pregunte.

-No… eso tienes que hacer todo el tiempo –su sonrisa coqueta… grrr.

-Bueno… andaba ¡MOLESTANDO A EDWARD! –grite emocionada.

-¡Waa! ¡Que divertido! –gritó.

-Sí…

* * *

Hola! Otro corto ¬¬'' ñemñemñem xD perdón, tengo exámenes :s juju bueno, me voy wangwangwang :D Adiós ;) Cuídensee!! :D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	11. Adiós

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

(Pun, pun, pun, puun, punpurupun pun)

Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett presentan…

Adiós

(Pun, punpurumpunpumpumpum)

_Luna's POV:_

Bla, bla, bla, bla… mmm me pregunto ¿qué hora serán?

-¡¡¡¡¡SETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! –uhhh… se cayó…

-¿Estas bien? –pregunte, lanzándome sobre él… juum está cómodo n.n y calientito xD

-No… -se frotó la cabeza con la mano…

-Ohhh… bueno, no importa –le sonreí-. ¿Qué hora es?

-No se x3

-Amargado.

Ya no lo quiero, te odio ¡¡TE ODIIOO!! X3

-Me ¡¡DUELE!! mi estomago x3 y te sientas sobre mí

-Ay… bueno,m capaz y no jue naa… n.n

-Eres mala como la carne de puerto con influenza ¬¬''

-No entendí –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Salí corriendo. Turun, turun, turun. ¿Qué cosa divertida me puedo encontrar en ésta casa? Blabla… quizá y ¡¡MUCHAAS!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!! –grite.

-¡¡LUNAAAA!!

Ay Diablo' ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? Todo un faster Fast. Hasta me asusto.

-Tengo sueño, estoy aburrida, quiero comer, me siento mal, Seth ya esta aburrido de mí…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………. YO NO ME HA ABURRIDO DE TI. X3

Seth también es rápido. Jum ¿por qué todos puedes correr así todos rápidamente veloces y yo no? Tontos

_You don't have to call anymore I won't pick up the phone… _

Mmm… ¿Qué hace Taylor Swift en mi cabeza? Ay sí, ya se cree sólo porque tiene un disco y yo no… denme una guitarra y le muestro! X3

-¿Luna?

Vi una mano frente mío… ¿qué paso?

-¿Qué?

-Ala, ahora entiendo porqué te llamas Luna…

-¿Por qué? -=3

-Porque vives en la Luna ¡¡daah!! Te debieron haber puesto Tierra para que vivieras aquí **(N/A: mal chiste, mal chiste!! xD) **

¿Acaso me están diciendo rara? ¿O fue distraída?

-¡¡¡MIREEEN!!! –grite señalando un objeto volador no identificado.

-¡¡MOSCA!! ¡¡MOSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ohh… así que era una mosca. Que genialosamente divertido super wow. Chupe' mega palle'

-E'ta chupe' palle' x3

-Oye…

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HORA ES???!!!

-Las… ¡¡¡ONCE Y MEDIA…!!!

-Mmmm… ¿y a qué hora me voy a mi casa?

-No se –se encogió de hombros… Emmett nunca sabe ¬¬'' ñanñanñanñanñan…ñan.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! –Seth corrió hacía mí.

Corre chistoso. Lo señalare y me reiré de él en mi mente "Jajaja"

-LUNAAAAAA… NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS… NO… NO ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!

-No quiero irme –susurre, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Entonces no lo hagas –dijo Seth, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose… se ve divertido…

-Quiero…

-¡¡OHHH!! YA SABÍA ¡¡MENTIAS!! Me decías que no querías irte para crear esperanzas en mi mente pero OHHH ¡TE DESCUBRÍ! Lo que quieres es irte… LARGARTE CON ALGUIEN MÁS… dejándome solo…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-PORQUE DIJISTE "quiero…" y seguramente IBAS A DECIR… "quiero irme a mi casa ¡AHORA!" ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

-CALLATE… TE ODIO.

-OHHH ¿Y AHORA ME ODIAS? ¿Qué te crees mujer?

-Me creo… me creo… ¡ME CREO YO! CALLATE, CALLATE… U.U

No me dijo nada, se fue.

_.:Pensamientos actuados de Luna:._

_Seth la miro con rabia, sus ojos se humedecieron y entonces, salió corriendo gritando que la odiaba._

_Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos, se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo, se fue su sonrisa de fabula se fue…_

_Pero entonces… _

_Ella se fue a dormir y soñó que él le decía que la quería. _

_.:Fin del teatro mental de Luna:._

-Luna… fuiste mala con él…

-¡PERO YO SÓLO IBA A DECIR QUE QUERÍA COMER!

-¿Sólo eso?

Si serán malos… seguramente me odian.

_.:Otro teatro mental de Luna:._

_Emmett y Seth sentados en una habitación oscura, con una pequeña lámpara en medio de los dos y ellos con miradas macabras, filosos colmillos y ojos en forma de estrellitas (tipo anime macabro)_

_-¿Cómo cabrearemos a Luna? –pregunta Seth._

_-No se –se frotan, ambos, las manos de un modo aterrados-. Pero hay que hacerlo de un modo malo…_

_-MUAJAJAJAJAJA (risa macabra bien elaborada y perfectamente pulida. _

_.:Fin del otro teatro mental:._

-Díselo antes de irte o nunca podrás hacerlo –sus ojos… wang, parecen negros, mucho. Malos, bu ):

-Bien –susurre.

Me di la vuelta hacía la puerta y:

-¡SETH! ERES UN IDIOTA TE AMO.

No paso nada por un segundo, pero después…

-¿DE VERDAD?

-Sí.

-WIII… YO IGUAL TE AMO, LUNA. ERES LA BOBA DE MI CORAZÓN (--- eso debe de ser romántico, ¡eh!)

-ERES UN IDIOTA –x3- te quiero –n.n

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡NO! AHORA ME AMAS (me saco la lengua, creído).

-Sí te amo ¿y? ¿Y?

-No, pues nada.

-Bueno… tengo que ir a casa –voz quebrada, voz quebrada…

-NOOOO, me haces sufrir otra vez.

Se fue corriendo hacía una esquinita, abrazando sus rodillas con un brazo y con su otra mano acariciando el suelo con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Es que mi mimi* me esta esperando con la cena.

-Bueno TT-TT

Lalala.

---

_Y así, fue cómo conocí a dos personas importantes de mi vida… la mosca uno y la mosca dos :'D que buenas moscas n.n _

-¡LUNAA! ¡Deja de hablar sola!

_Ahhh, por cierto, me case con la mosca uno y pues… ahora tenemos… veinte años y un hijo de dos. _

_Lala, somos felices… pero a veces Seth es un perro. _

_En serio, se convierte en un perron. Pero, ya que no importa. _

-Ahh, contras que dejes de hablar sola ¬¬'' mejor ven a atender a tu hijo.

-¿MÍO? IGUAL ES TUYO.

-De lunes a lunes, pero hoy te toca a ti.

-PERO HOY ES LUNES.

-Ya que…

-Te amo. ¬¬''

-Sí, yo igual me amo.

Cachetada, cachetada.

-Es broma… yo igual te amo (corazoncitos por todos lados n.n)

-Más te vale… te estoy vigilando.

-Bueno…

_---_

_Y así, vivieron juntos por siempre... _

_*Se cierra el librito retorcido de los cuentos de hadas :D*  
_

_Fin.  
_

* * *

_*Mimi: significa mami, lo invente un día de una exposición que por accidente, accidentado me confundí n.n_

Waaa!! Todo un cuento de hadas, romantico! :'D jajaja llore xD No la verdad no! pero me reí: jaja x'D

Waa!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… en mi opinión… yo sí *creo* xD jojo bueno, creó que me voy): _This is the end_. Pero, si quieren leer mis historias *normales y no retorcidas ;)* jajaj en mi perfil están:D se las escribiría, pero tengo que estudiar !x3 bueno, me voy… un placer que me leyera y leerlos a ustedes *quitando mi gorra y haciendo reverencia xD*

Adiós… cuídense mucho ¡! *Miren ese botoncito verde! Woo!! Es bello :D deberían probarlo por ser el ultimo capitulo ;)*

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


End file.
